Deep Waters
by Foxy527
Summary: There are no Steve and Alicia fan-fics on here…..so I'm going to change that. I am normally a McRoll "shipper", but I love the chemistry between these two. This is a work in progress...and other chapters will depend on how much y'all want to see more! Let me know what you think!


**I've been wanting to write a Steve & Alicia story for awhile now. I am first and foremost a McRoll fan, but honestly the way the shows writers have handled their relationship in the last couple of seasons has been very disappointing for me. And I'm sorry but I just don't see ANY chemistry between Steve and Lynn ****_at all_** **. However, every time Steve McGarrett and Alicia Brown have shared the screen together, I've felt a connection between them that could be very promising.**

 **We're going to start at the end of Season 7 Episode 4. This is on my list of Top 5 episodes for the entire series. The writing was superb…..I loved the twists and turns…..and I loved seeing our favorite SEAL taking care of Alicia when she was in such a vulnerable situation. Their chemistry was palpable, and in my humble opinion, just radiated off the screen. I'd like to explore that some more, so I hope you'll indulge me. Please me know what you think.**

 **May I also say this: If you are going to give a review as a "guest" with questions that I cannot answer directly, your review will be "deleted". If you have questions or concerns...That's GREAT! I honestly love talking with all of you, so I am happy any time I can address issues you may have with my stories. However, when I don't have the opportunity to RESPOND to those concerns and/or questions because you have posted as a "Guest", your review will be deleted. ;) (I've been posting stories on here long enough to think you at least owe me that much. Am I wrong in thinking that way? XOXO)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Hawaii Five-0 or it's characters. This is just a work of my imagination using characters I love!**

***************H50****************H50************************H50

Chin returned from the trunk of his car with a blanket to help warm Steve and Alicia up. However, being the gentleman he was, Steve handed the blanket to Alicia who was shivering both from adrenaline over what they'd just experienced and the fact that she was soaked to the skin after being in cold water for what had felt like an eternity.

Alicia wrapped the blanket around herself before extending an arm to invite Steve to join her. He gave her a grateful smile and word of thanks before joining her inside the warmth of the blanket as they huddled together. When she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, Steve felt another piece of his heart reach out for her.

No doubt about it, she was getting under his skin. He wasn't sure how to interpret that yet, but there was no denying that it was happening.

Dr. Madison Grey had disappeared. It was a disturbing fact not lost on either of them when EMT's had shown up to transport them to the hospital. At first, Steve had refused medical care saying he was fine and needed to get back to HQ to find her. However, Chin, Kono and Alicia refused to hear of it. They had both been stabbed so it was imperative they be checked out for internal injuries. Steve finally relented but only after insisting that he and Alicia go together in the same ambulance. He was convinced she could be in shock and wanted to be with her every step of the way.

Several hours later, Steve and Alicia were released from the hospital. Steve had been informed that his truck was found torched on the side of a beachside ravine, so Danny was there to drive them both home. When they reached Alicia's house, Danny and Steve escorted her inside before doing a thorough check of the house to make sure no one was there…..Specifically Madison Grey.

When they returned to her living room, Steve found her sitting on the couch wringing her hands nervously in her lap.

Steve sat down beside her and put one of his palms over her hands to still them. She looked up and gave him a nervous smile.

"I'm going to stay here with you tonight."

When her eyebrows rose in surprise, he clarified. "On the couch, I mean…On the _couch._ "

She gave him a soft smile. "You do't have to do that Steve. I….."

"I know I don't have to, but I'm going to do it anyway. I don't want you to be alone. Not until we know more about what's happened to Madison Grey."

 _Several hours later…._

Alicia slept fitfully. She kept dreaming…

 _She was falling…..Falling into the darkest water she'd ever seen. Her hands were duct taped together as her worst fears came to life. She was going to drown. She struggled as she hit the water knowing her end was inevitable. She could barely swim….much less when she had no use of her arms. And even if she did survive, how would she ever get out of this hole?_

 _And then she saw him._

 _Steve was swimming under the water in her direction. She felt his strong arms go around her and pull her to the surface. As she gasped for air, she looked at him._

 _"_ _I've got you…..Give me your hands", he demanded before quickly setting her wrists free with his bare hands. As soon as she could, she threw her arms around his neck and continued to gasp for air._

 _He put one arm tightly around her waist as she clung to him._

 _"_ _It's okay. Listen to me…..Listen to me…..Look at me!" When she did as he asked, he continued, "There's gotta be a way out of here, okay? We have to find a way out of here….It's going to be okay."_

 _Then another burst of water rushed into the cave as she heard Steve's voice again, "Take a deep breath and_ _ **hang on to me,**_ _Alicia!"_

 _They both went under as the strength of the surge made her lose contact with him for a hellish moment. But as soon as she resurfaced, she felt his arms around her again._

 _"_ _Alicia…..It's okay…... Listen to me," he said again. "The tide is going to keep coming up. Okay? You gotta stay with me. You understand? You have to stay with me."_

 _When panic started overtaking her again, he said, "Alicia, I've got you. Hold on to me. I've got you. Look at me….Look at me…"_

 _"_ _I can't!" she gasped_

 _Her fear of drowning was threatening to take over and she could barely hear him until he put his palm on the side of her face, " Shhhhhhh," he soothed. "You're okay…..It's all over. Breathe….You're okay."_

 _And then his voice calmed, "I'm going to get us out of here."_

 _She felt his strength, felt herself draw from it, and shook her head, "Okay…"_

Steve was sleeping on the couch in her living room as he heard her start to moan. His eyes popped open and he threw his blanket back as he continued to listen…

 _"_ _I gotta go find us a way out, okay?" he asked. "You're gonna stay here. I'm gonna go back under and I'm gonna be back. Don't go anywhere. Alright?"_

 _She couldn't help but smile, "I don't think I'm going anywhere."_

 _He smiled back as his hand continued to embrace her face, "Alright….Good girl."_

 _Before diving under water to find a way out for them, she apologized to him. He told her apologies were not necessary and she could just make it up to him later._

 _Then…..he was gone….and another surge of water had come in. No matter how strong she wanted to be…..especially for Steve…her fears were too strong…and she went under._

 _The next thing she remembered, Steve's lips were on hers as she coughed up the water that had filled her lungs._

 _He'd given her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and saved her life._

Steve went into Alicia's room to find her writhing about in her bed. She started to cry and curled herself into a fetal position before he sat down on her bed and pulled her into his arms.

Alicia woke up in a cold sweat hearing Steve's voice in the distance. "Alicia…..wake up," she heard him say. "I've got you, honey…..Wake up! It's just a dream."

When her eyes opened, Steve was cradling her head in his hands as he held her close.

"Steve?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah, it's me," he answered. The soft timber of his voice was soothing and she snuggled in to him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," she said.

"You need to stop apologizing to me," he scolded gently before reaching fingers up to wipe away her tears.

The small but tender gesture moved her to tears again as she clung to him. "Will you please stay here with me?" she asked all bravado gone from her voice as she began to tremble.

Steve tightened his hold on her. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

He began rubbing a hand up and down her back and felt the tension leaving her body. She was soon asleep again, but it wouldn't last long.

It turned into a very fitful night, but Steve stayed true to his word and never let her go.

**********************H50***************H50***************H50

 **I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get it posted to see what interest you all may have in seeing it continue. Let me know your thoughts!** **?**


End file.
